


All The Girls

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those Weasley witches are trouble. Yeah, Harry was a goner!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Girls

The last thing that a tired and weary Harry Potter wanted to hear when he finally stepped out of the floo into his own house was a group of girls squealing his name. For a moment he thought the 'fangirls' that had followed him when he was still a trainee Auror had found a way to get inside his sanctuary. He soon realised it wasn't the case when he found himself staring down at a group of young girls who surrounded him, the tallest only coming up to his hip.

It was his daughter and his nieces. Lily, Victoire, Domenique, Rose, Roxanne, Lucy and Molly. 

“Daddy, you're back, I missed you,” cried Lily, hugging one of his legs.

“Uncle Harry's back, just in time,”said Molly.

“Auntie Gin, Uncle Harry's back,”called Domi.

“Uncle Harry will you play with us?”asked Rose.

His beautiful wife came over to rescue him. “All right girls, let Uncle Harry come and sit down. Hello, love, all right?” she asked, hugging him. He breathed in her familiar flowery scent and sighed happily. He was home.

Harry picked Lily up and hugged her tight. He followed Ginny to the lounge room. Vicky brought his bag and Roxi brought his cloak. He sat down and put Lily on one knee. He gestured for Lucy to sit on the other. She was the shyest of all the girls, so Harry made extra efforts with her.

“How's my favourite girls?” he asked them.

“Good,” they all chorused.

“Daddy, we're having a sleepover, my first one,” said Lily excitedly. She and Lucy were five.

“Where's the boys?” Harry asked Ginny, cuddling both Lily and Lucy.

“George and Ron took them, Louis and Freddie to see the Cannons lose against Puddlemere. James and Al are staying at George's tonight. Hugo wasn't feeling well, so he stayed home with Hermione,” explained Ginny. 

“Daddy, you've been gone forever. You missed two dinners at the Burrow,” said Lily. Dinners at the Burrow, now held weekly, were sacrosanct, you needed to have a very good reason for missing one!

“I know Lil. I missed you and your brothers lots. Have you all been good for Mummy?” asked Harry.

“Not Jamie,” said Lily. Her cousins nodded. “Al's been okay.”

“What's James done this time?” asked Harry to Ginny.

“Nothing that you need to know about right this minute. Love, you look exhausted. Why don't you go up and shower, maybe even try and have a sleep,” suggested Ginny.

A buzzer sounded in the kitchen. “Our muffins!” cried Dominique and Roxanne. Rose and Vicki followed them into the kitchen.

“We're cooking, Daddy,” said Lily proudly.

“Good girl,” praised Harry. Lucy and Lily hopped off his lap and followed Molly into the kitchen.

Ginny moved to sit next to him. “Are you really all right?” she asked worriedly.

“Yeah, it's just been a long couple of weeks. It's been awhile since I've been away from you all for that long. The mission was a success, but I really missed you all,” said Harry, tiredly. He lay down with his head on Ginny's lap.

A burst of girlish laughter came from the kitchen. Harry grimaced, longing for some peace and quiet.

“Do you want me to send the girls home? We can do a sleepover another night?” asked Ginny, running her fingers through his hair.

Harry sighed contentedly. This was heaven, this was where he wanted to be. “No, it's fine. How much trouble can seven little girls be?” he asked, rhetorically.

Ginny leaned down to kiss his forehead. “You need a haircut, love. Go on, go for a shower. I'll try and keep the noise down here to a dull roar,” she chuckled.

Harry wearily got to his feet and headed up the stairs. A shower sounded perfect.

He took his time, just letting the hot water soothe his aching body. Merlin, he really was getting too old for stake-outs and the like, but sitting in an office filling out reports all day wasn't his thing either. His body was letting him know he'd been getting soft, and he made a vow that he'd start getting up and jogging with Ginny some mornings, and hit the Aurors gym at the Ministry a bit more. He towel dried himself off, then walked back to his bedroom naked, pinching a bit of skin off his waist. Yep, he was getting love handles.

“Wotcha doing?”

Harry yelped and covered his manhood. Sitting on his bed was Dominique. She was eyeing him curiously.

“Why were you pinching yourself?” she asked.

“What are you doing here?” he asked her back.

“They dared me to,” she responded. She got up and left his room. Harry heard her yelling to the ones downstairs. “I did it. I saw Uncle Harry naked.”

Harry groaned, sitting on the edge of the bed. He heard someone else coming up the stairs and quickly grabbed some pyjama bottoms and put them on. To his relief, it was Ginny. She handed him a cup of tea and a freshly baked muffin.

“Word is, there's a naked man up here. Thought I'd come see for myself,” she grinned.

Harry frowned at her. “Domi said they dared her. What other sort of things are they doing? Isn't Lily a bit young for that?” he asked. “Besides, you can see me naked any time you like.” He winked at her, and sipped his tea appreciatively.

“Yeah, they were playing Truth or Dare. It started out innocent enough, but when Domi came downstairs, I told them no more. Besides, Vicki got upset when someone asked her if she liked Teddy. She'd picked Truth, you see. Anyway, they're playing something else now,” said Ginny.

“Does that mean I've got you all to myself for awhile,” said Harry hopefully. He pulled her close, kissing her over and over. Ginny moaned, running her hands over his shoulders and through his hair. 

Then they heard the giggles. They both stopped, drawing back from each other. Ginny twisted from her position on Harry's lap and looked at the closed door. Her eyes went to the ground, and she gestured to Harry. He looked to where she pointed and nodded. There, under the door, was an Extendable Ear.

Ginny got off Harry's lap, grabbing his wand off the dressing table and neatly did a Severing Charm on the Ear. They heard a couple of groans, then the sound of little feet running back downstairs.

“Had to be Roxi. I wonder who her partner in crime is?” said Ginny.

Harry stretched out on the bed, yawning. “Have to watch out for that one. I'm going to have a kip for a bit. Please try and keep the girls downstairs.”

“I'll try, love,” said Ginny, coming over to leave his wand with him and kiss his forehead. “Mmm,” sighed Harry, happily.

He was sleeping easily when a burst of music woke him. “Oh, oh, sweet child of mine.”

“What the...” Harry sat up, listening to all the girls singing along. He lay back, chuckling to hear them. Finally the song was over, and Harry lay there, wondering if he could get back to sleep.

“Tell me what you want, what you really, really want,” sang the girls.

The Spice Girls – really? Harry decided to trade his pyjama pants for trackpants and added a t-shirt. He went downstairs to find the girls.

“Daddy. We're playing Singstar on the Wii,” cried Lily. “We're the Spice Girls!”

Despie being retired from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, Arthur still tinkered with some Muggle items they'd confiscated. To their delight, he'd given James and Al an Xbox. Freddie got a PlayStation and Hugo got an Ipod. Arthur had just fixed up a Wii console, and the girls were trying it out tonight.

“We're gonna play Dance Party next. Mummy, too,” said Lily happily.

Harry hadn't laughed so much in ages. The girls all put on a little concert for him, singing him songs and dancing for him. He loved seeing Lily and Lucy so happy, for sometimes they got left out of their older cousins 'girl time'.

Even Ginny and Victoire had danced for him. He had to admit, Vicky was quite good. Ginny had always loved to dance and was really good. They made a good duo, and all the other girls watched in admiration. They all clapped when they finished.

“I want to see Uncle Harry dance,” said Rose, mischeivously. Harry wondered if Ron had put her up to this. He shook his head.

“Please,” they all cried. Little Lucy even had her hands under her chin, as if begging.

“Dance like you did at your wedding,” said Vicky, who was old enough to remember. “That was so cool. Just like that Muggle show, 'Dancing with the Stars'.”

“Merlin, we practiced for ages for our wedding, remember, Harry? You were so worried you'd balls it up, but on the day it was perfect. You were perfect,” said Ginny, her eyes shining.

Harry stood up and bowed to her. “Mi'Lady?” He held out his hand, and the girls all giggled.

Ginny curtseyed, and took his hand. He twirled her and held her close. Vicky found some appropriate music, and they began.

Unaware of so many bright little eyes on them, Harry was taken back to his wedding day. Of holding Ginny, his wife(!)in his arms as he had swayed and twirled her. Without even thinking about it, all the moves came back. Ginny giggled as he held her close, then he spun her and ended the dance with a dip. He leaned over and kissed her lips.

The music had stopped. It was quiet. Harry and Ginny turned their heads to see seven sets of eyes eagerly watching their every move. Harry gently righted Ginny. The girls applauded, and Harry and Ginny bowed to their audience.

“That was so romantic. I want a boy to dip me,” sighed Domi.

“Dance with me, Daddy,” cried Lily, running over to him. He held her hands and she stepped on his feet. Together they carefully danced around the room.

“Me, me,” cried Lucy. Lily generously hopped off, and Lucy hopped on for a quick spin with her favourite uncle.

He did the same with Molly and Rose, but Roxanne and Domi wanted him to dance like he had with Ginny. 

“Maybe Uncle Harry could teach Teddy, hey Vic,” said Domi, nudging her sister.

Harry held out his hand to Vicky, and together they danced. Ginny smiled to see the other girls all impressed with Vicky, she really was someone they all looked up to. Harry ended the dance with a dip, and kissed her cheek.

“Teddy should be so lucky,” he whispered to her. She blushed and giggled as they stood up.

“Right you lot, I'm going to get pizza for tea. Harry, love, can you keep an eye on the girls for ten minutes. I won't be long,” said Ginny, gathering her purse.

“Sure, love,” said Harry, sitting on the couch. He waved her off then turned to see several pairs of eyes on him. “What?” he asked, looking from one to the other,

“How do you know if a boy likes you, Uncle Harry?” asked Vicky.

Harry paled. “Um, I don't-”

“Who was the first girl you kissed. Was it Auntie Gin?” asked Domi.

“Well, you see-”

“Why do grown ups make funny noises in their beds at night?” asked Rose. “What are they doing in there? Daddy turned ten shades of purple when I asked him.” Harry knew just how Ron felt.

“I'll lend you some Extendable Ears,” said Roxanne. At Harry's look she shrugged. “I have access.”

“I really think you should-”

“How did you know Auntie Ginny was the one for you?” asked Molly.

“Oh, that's easy. You see-”

“I'm gonna marry Uncle Harry when I'm bigger,” announced Lucy, bravely speaking up.

“You can't,” said Lily.

“Can too,” said Lucy, stubbornly.

“What about my Mummy?” cried Lily.

“Girls, please,” said Harry, trying to calm them all down. Lily and Lucy started crying, Vicky started explaining to Rose and Lucy what the noises in their parents room meant. Rose and Molly looked shocked, as did Harry. Roxie and Domi were discussing how many Extendable Ears they should get.

“What's going on?” asked Ginny, in surprise.

“Help!” mouthed Harry, as he held a sobbing Lucy and Lily on his lap. The others were all talking and arguing.

“Everyone upstairs and wash hands,” said Ginny, firmly. She picked up Lucy and cuddled her. Harry stood up with Lily, who sniffled and wiped her nose on his t-shirt.

“Auntie Gin, I want to marry Uncle Harry when I'm bigger, but Lily says I can't, but I can, can't I” cried Lucy.

“She can't, can she Daddy? Tell her, Daddy. Only Mummy can marry you, right?” sobbed Lily.

“Oh sweetie,” sighed Ginny, cuddling her youngest niece. “You do have good taste in men.”

“Ginny!” said Harry. She turned and winked at him. 

“Well, it's true. But I'm sorry, sweetie, Uncle Harry's my wizard. You'll find a special guy just for you, I promise,” said Ginny.

“See, I told ya,” said Lily, sticking out her tongue to Lucy.

“That's not nice, Lily Lu,” scolded Harry. “Say sorry to Lucy.”

“Sorry Lucy,” said Lily, her eyes downcast. “Hey, maybe we can play pretend wedding, and you can pretend to marry Daddy!” She was now upbeat.

“Can we, Auntie Gin?” asked Lucy, hopefully.

Ginny's eyes met Harry's. Hers sparkled with mischievousness, and Harry was reminded of Rose's from earlier. Oh yeah, these Weasley witches were trouble! He was a goner.

“We'll see. Pizza first,” said Ginny. She and Harry helped Lily and Lucy to wash their hands and they all went downstairs for pizza.

Luckily for Harry, Lily and Lucy seemed to forget all about the 'wedding'. The girls finished their tea and helped to clean up the kitchen. Harry wandered back into the lounge room and lay on the couch. Fatigue was setting in, the nap he'd had earlier long forgotten.

The girls soon joined him, and they all set out their sleeping bags around their loungeroom. Then Vicky and Domi suggested playing beauty parlour, and the younger girls were really excited, all having seen their mums get dressed up and their dads acting all goofy around them when they did.

“Hey, Gin, got a moment?”asked George, fire-calling.

“Hi Daddy,” called Roxi, waving to him as Ginny kneeled in front of the fireplace.

“Hi, beautiful,” replied George. To Ginny he said. “There's nothing wrong. Just wanted to run an idea past you.”

“Hang on, Harry's back. I'm coming over,” said Ginny. She turned to Harry. “Love, I'm just going to pop over to George and Angie's. Won't be long.”

“Hmm? Yeah, no worries,” yawned Harry.

He looked at the girls and pointed his finger. “No questions. Just play quietly, if possible. I'm just going to doze.”

“Yes Daddy. Okay Uncle Harry,” they all said.

Doze he did. For how long, he didn't know. Until he was woken by Ginny shrieking “Harry!” He leaped off the lounge, his wand pointed. “What? What is it?”

Ginny had a weird look on her face. She pointed to him, trying not to laugh.

“What?” he looked around. The girls were trying not to laugh too. 

“You look pretty, Daddy,” said Lily.

“What?” Harry went to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He gasped. Half of his hair had been braided, and the other side had five or six litle ponytails, all tied up in colourful ties. He put his hand up to touch his hair, and noted that his fingernails had been painted. He also noticed on the fourth finger of his right hand, he wore a ring. He looked at Lucy.

“I made it from Play-Doh,” she grinned. “We got married while you were asleep.”

“Pretend married,” reminded Lily. “Me too.”

“Who did you marry, Lil?” asked Ginny.

“Um, Scor,” blushed Lily. Ginny tried to hide her smile.

“Don't you like it, Uncle Harry?” asked Lucy, close to tears again.

“You look so pretty,” said Molly, beaming at him.

“We tried real hard,” said Roxanne, earnestly.

“We didn't want to wake you,”said Rose.

“I wanted to do make-up on you, but the others said no.”

Harry's eyes met Domi's at her last announcement. She smirked at him, almost daring him to do or say something. Funny, Vicky was always the niece that reminded Harry of a young Ginny. Until now. Now he knew that Domi had her aunt's daredevil traits. He also had to remember she had seen him naked earlier.

“Thanks for listening to the others,” he told her. She smirked again. Truce.

“I think it's time for bed,” said Ginny. “A cup of hot milk, brush your teeth and get settled.” She turned back to Harry, eyeing off his hairdo. She tried so hard not to laugh. Harry's eyes narrowed.

“Don't you dare,” he whispered to her.

“You're prettier than me now,” she whispered back.

“I'm going for a haircut first thing in the morning. In fact, they can shave the whole damned lot off,” growled Harry. They looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

“They're nutters,” said Vicky, watching them.

“I think they're brilliant,” sighed Molly, watching as Harry and Ginny continued to kiss and cuddle.

“He's a good husband,” nodded Lucy, proudly.

“Pretend husband,” reminded Lily.

“Okay, okay, everyone in their sleeping bags. Uncle Harry is going to close the floo and lock the house. We'll leave a small light on, if anyone needs to go to the loo or anything,” said Ginny, looking to Lily and Lucy, the two youngest.

“I'll look after everyone, Auntie Gin,” said Vicky. Her sleeping bag was in between Lucy and Lily's.

“Thanks Vic. Good night girls,” said Ginny, going around to each girl for a hug and a kiss.

Harry shut the floo and did the same. He reminded Lily and Lucy that he and Ginny were just upstairs if they needed them. Then he followed Ginny upstairs and she helped him unbraid his hair.

It was nearly ten o'clock, when the house downstairs fell quiet. Ginny had called out a 'No more talking' a couple of times over the last half an hour, and Harry guessed they had all fallen asleep. To be honest, both he and Ginny had been expecting Lily or Lucy to come upstairs by now. Hearing Ginny snoring lightly, Harry rolled onto his side and spooned her, before falling asleep himself.

“Daddy? Mummy?”

“Hmm, what is it Lil?” mumbled Ginny. “Lumos.” A light came on.

“Lucy's crying,” she said.

Ginny sat up. The two littlest girls were standing at the end of the bed.

“Wazzgoinon?” mumbled Harry.

“Do you want to go home, sweetie?” asked Ginny, holding her arms out for her niece. Lucy scrambled onto the bed, shaking her head.

“I'm a big girl. I want to stay. Just not down there,” she said, pointing to the floor

“Want to sleep with us?” asked Ginny. Lucy nodded, and crawled in between Harry and Ginny.

“Me too?” asked Lily. 

“Of course, baby girl,” said Harry, holding out his arms. Lily ran around to his side and jumped on him happily.

“Oof,” groaned Harry, feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of his lungs. Both girls giggled and settled happily in between the grown ups. Harry called out 'Nox' and the lights went out.

It wasn't that much longer later that Ginny heard a noise. “Psst. Psst.”

“Who's there?” asked Ginny.

“It's me, Auntie Gin, Molly. Lucy's gone,” said Lucy, her voice wobbly as she tried not to cry. “I promised Mum and Dad I would watch over her, and she's gone.”

“Oh sweetie, it's okay. She's here, with us. Look, come closer to the bed,” said Ginny, lighting only the tip of her wand.

Molly crept closer. “Oh, thank Merlin. I was worried,” she said.

“You're a good sister,” praised Ginny.

“She looks nice and comfy in there,” said a wistful Molly.

Ginny smiled. “Do you want to sleep in here too?” she asked.

Molly nodded. “Only to be there for when Lucy wakes up,” she said defiantly. “I'm not afraid or anything.”

“Of course not. Hang on, I'll expand the bed. There we go. Hop in,” said Ginny, pulling back the covers.

“Us too?” asked two voices from the door. Ginny and Lucy looked over to see Rose and Roxi standing there, holding hands.

“Come on,” gestured Ginny. They tried to stifle their giggles as they clamoured onto the bed and found a comfortable spot. Harry mumbled something and moved to his side. Lily cuddled close to his back.

The lights went off and the house was quiet. For awhile, everyone slept.

Harry didn't know what woke him. Maybe it was the foot in the middle of his back, or someone sleeping with their arm across his face. He rolled onto his back to turn over, and nearly squashed someone. He leaped up, remembering Lucy and Lily had come into their bed.

He decided to get up and go to the loo. He lit the end of his wand, trying to manouvre around the gigantic bed in the room. When he waved his wand, he noticed that they had been joined by three more little bodies. He chuckled, going into the ensuite bathroom.

He wasn't chuckling when he came out. Vicky and Domi had taken his spot in the bed. He sighed, letting the girls sleep. It was only three in the morning. He grabbed his dressing gown and went to James room to sleep. He almost sighed in relief at the quiet room with the empty bed. Even the smell of gun powder and smelly socks was almost a relief from nail polish and hairspray.

“Here you are,” said Ginny, softly. She was standing in the doorway.

“Got up to go to the loo, and came back to find my spot taken,” grumbled Harry.

Ginny expanded the single bed, and came over. “Budge over,” she said. She got under the covers with Harry, who held her close.

“I missed you while you were away,” she whispered to him, kissing his chin.

“I hate being away from you and the kids,” he admitted, running his hands over her curves.

“Go to sleep, love. I reckon the girls will be up early,” sighed Ginny.

“Love you,” said Harry, holding her as close as he could. “Love you too,” said Ginny, happiest in his arms.

They did fall asleep, only to be awoken by a giggle. “Mummy, Daddy, it's breakfast time,” called Lily.

“What?”asked Ginny, sleepily.

“Five more minutes, Gin,” mumbled Harry.

“We made it. To say thank you for having us,” giggled Molly.

“Bacon and eggs, toast with marmelade and tea,” announced Roxi.

“Wow, this looks great,” said Ginny, nudging Harry. They both sat up and Rose and Domi laid a tray on their laps. Some of the drink had spilled out, and the eggs were a bit of a mess, but Harry and Ginny could see the effort the girls had all made.

“Yum,” groaned Harry as he took a bite of the cold toast. “So good,” moaned Ginny, soaking up the soppy eggs. She sipped at the lukewarm weak tea.

“You really like it?” asked Domi happily.

“You girls did a great job. Thank you. I hope you had fun sleeping over,” said Ginny.

“Yeah, your bed is so comfy,” grinned Vicky.

“And so big,” laughed Rose.

“Even Hagrid could fit into it,” agreed Molly.

“I think you're right. Harry, we should see if Hagrid wants a sleep over,” teased Ginny.

“Now Hagrid is someone who could do with a makeover,” chuckled Harry, putting his empty tray aside. “Ah, I'm full,” he said, patting his stomach.

“I guess we should go and get dressed. It's nearly time to go home,” said Rose.

“It smells strange in here,” said Molly, screwing up her nose.

Roxi and Lily sniffed, not finding anything wrong. They both shrugged, used to living with brothers.

Ginny helped Lily, Lucy and Molly to get dressed in Lily's room. Rose and Roxi were dressing in Al's room, while Vicky and Domi were dressing in James room. Harry had returned to his own room, noting with relief that the bed was back to normal size. They all went downstairs while Ginny got dressed herself.

Harry took Rose home first, then Roxi. He caught up with Ron and Hermione, and checked up on Hugo, who was feeling better. James and Al were happy to see their dad, and when they were home, Harry found himself relieved that things were back to normal.

Ginny and Lily returned from taking Molly, Lucy, Domi and Vicki home. For awhile, it was delightfully calm in the Potter house. Then the bickering between the siblings started. Harry and Ginny decided to escape to the kitchen for a cup of tea and biscuits.

They stared at their kitchen in shock. It was like a bomb had hit it. Dirty pots and pans were everywhere, as well as a bottle of milk tipped over and dripping onto the flooed, and a pile of badly burnt toast sat on the side.

“How did they get egg up there?” wondered Ginny. Harry followed her gaze to the ceiling.

“Let's go to a cafe, and pretend we never saw that mess,” suggested Harry.

“We still need to come home and clean it,” sighed Ginny. “Come on.”

It took them a good half an hour to clean up all the mess, using a mix of magic and muscle. They were just about to sit down to their much needed cup of tea when James came into the kitchen.

“Hey Mum. Mum,” he greeted. Harry and Ginny exchanged puzzled looks.

“Want to explain that one, James?” asked Harry.

James turned around and thrust an iPod in Harry's face. It showed a photo of him asleep on the couch, with his hair braided and all.

“Where did you get that?” asked Harry, appalled.

“Hmm, let's see. Rose sent it to Hugo, who sent it to Louis, who sent it to Freddie, who showed me then sent me a copy. I then sent it to Uncle Charlie,” grinned James.

“What? It's already done the rounds of the family?” cried Harry. He knew he'd never live this down with his brothers-in-law.

“Oh yeah. Your husband's new name is Harriet,” grinned James to Ginny.

She shrugged. “He's not my husband anymore. He married another witch last night. See, he's still wearing the ring.” Her eyes sparkled at Harry's misfortune.

“Ginny! Wait James, what are you doing? Are you texting on that thing? How did you even get one?” asked Harry, hurying after James.

“We did the Gemino charm, er, Grandpa did the charm. Didn't want us to all miss out, you see. We told him it was a way to stay in touch with each other,” explained James. “So, who's my new Mummy. Besides you, I mean,” he snickered.

“This is ridiculous. Look, it's made of Play-Doh. I forgot I still had it on,” said Harry, trying to pull it off. It wouldn't budge.

“Looks like someone did a Sticking Charm on it. Clever girls,” muttered Ginny.

“What's going on?” asked Lily and Al, seeing their Dad chase after James.

“That's it! No more sleep overs. Now excuse me, I'm going for a hair cut,” snapped Harry. He stalked out of the house.

“Geez, what's wrong with Harriet?” asked Al, smirking at James.

“Problems with the new wife,” laughed James.

“You're all being mean to Daddy,” said Lily. “Stop it.”

“Lily's right. When Harriet gets back from the beauty parlour, we'll all tell her how pretty she looks. Agreed?” teased James.

“No,” said Ginny and Lily, although Ginny was close to losing it. She knew Harry was just grumpy from lack of sleep.

“Did you have fun with all your cousins, Lil?” asked Ginny.

Lily nodded. “Yep. But I like it best when it's just you, me and Daddy cuddling in bed,” she said.

They pottered around the house; Ginny doing some light chores and wondering when Harry would get back.

The floo flared, and Ginny and the children went to see who was calling. It was Ron. “Hey, where's Harry-et?” he asked, laughing.

Lily pointed her finger at him. “Uncle Ron, that's not being nice. My Daddy is Harry, and you shouldn't tease him. He's the best Daddy in the world, and he let us do his hair and everything. I think you're all being mean.”

“Well said, Lily,” said Ginny, glaring at Ron.

“Oh, I was just having a bit of fun, Lil,” said Ron, squirming under his nieces scrutiny.

“Well, you can get rid of that photo for a start, and tell the others too,” said Ginny.

“All right, all right,” grumbled Ron.

They all jumped as the frot door opened and Harry barged in. “Harry what did you do?” gasped Ginny.

“Had it all shaved off. I'm bald,” said Harry. Then I went to pay, and realised I still had these,” he grumbled.

He held out his fingers, which still had different colours of polish on each nail. Al and James snickered, until Harry shot them a glance.

“You look cool, Dad,” said Al.

A real bad-ass,” agreed James. “Er, tough guy,” he amended as his mother sent him a look.

“Why are you standing in front of the floo?” he asked them all.

“Oh, uh, Ron firecalled,” said Ginny, turning around to see if Ron was still there.

“Hey Harry - Holyhead Harpies, what the hell have you done?”

“I had it all shaved off, so what?” asked Harry, defensively. He ran his hand over his bald head. Ron guffawed. “Nice nails.”

Lily burst into tears. “It's ugly. You don't look like Daddy anymore.” She ran upstairs.

Ginny shot him a look. “I hope your new wife likes your new hairstyle, because I certainly don't!” She followed Lily up the stairs.

“New wife? What the hell does that mean? What's going on over there? Harry? Hey, Harry?” called Ron.

Harry raced up the stairs to find his wife and daughter. James and Al explained to Ron all they knew, and they all agreed they'd better delete the photos of Harry. Ron agreed to send a message to everyone he'd sent a copy to.

Meanwhile, upstairs Ginny was trying to console Lily. “It's just hair, Lily. It will grow back, and Daddy will look like Daddy again.”

“And the others won't tease him and call him Harriet?” asked Lily, sniffling.

“No, I'll make sure they won't,” said Ginny.

“I think Daddy and Lucy need to get a pretend divorce,” said Lily.

“I agree,” said Harry, coming to sit on the side of the bed. “I only need one wife, and I choose Mummy.”

“How do you get a pretend divorce, Lily?” asked Ginny.

Lily sat up. “I'm not sure. Maybe if you and Mummy hold hands and say I love you to each other that will be enough.”

“We can try that,” said Harry. Ginny nodded. They sat up and held hands.

“I love you, Mummy,” said Harry, winking at Ginny.

“I love you, Daddy,” said Ginny, grinning at Harry.

Just like that, the ring came off Harry's finger. “Well, look at that,” said Harry, squishing it back into a ball of Play-Doh and handing it back to Lily.

“Want to know a secret?” he asked Lily. She nodded. Harry took his wand out and said “Finite.”

The hair on his head returned, only a bit shorter. “Daddy,” cried Lily happily. “It's really you, now,” she said, jumping into his arms. He kissed her cheek.

“Much better,” sighed Ginny in relief.

“Aw, he's back to normal,” sighed James, as he, Ron and Al leaned against the door.

“I don't think there's any such thing in this family,” sighed Ron.

Ginny and Lily giggled. “Mummy, I don't think I want to have any more sleep overs,” said Lily.

“Oh sweetie, you're only five. Maybe no more for awhile, okay?” asked Ginny.

“Next time it's going to be a boys weekend away,” said Ron, rubbing his hands together.

“What? When?” asked James and Al excitedly.

Ginny looked to Harry. “It's what I went to see George about. He's thinking about taking the boys to Romania to visit Charlie.”

“Yes!” shouted James and Al, high fiving each other.

“You in, Harry?” asked Ron.

“After a night with seven girls, I think I'm more than ready for a boys weekend away,” smiled Harry.

But that's a whole other story. Stay tuned!!

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the excessive use of the word 'giggle' :)


End file.
